


❝Wait. You don't remember what she looks like?!❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Never realized that looking into a mirror could bring back such terrible memories.❜❛Anyway my birthdays tomorrow and I'm really excited :D❜
Relationships: Lilac Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 3





	❝Wait. You don't remember what she looks like?!❞

They sighed as they walked up the bathroom mirror which both them and Mint shared together since they lived in the same house. They placed their hands on the rims of the sink and stared themselves down in the mirror. 

They relaxed for a bit, but their gaze is still fixed on starting to themselves. They blinked slowly, then slowly grasping the rims. 

Now standing still, still having their gaze fixed on that damned mirror, their mind dangerously wondering. 

"Damn you. You sold your entire worth for him out of all people. You really ARE pathetic aren't you? Even then you don't even care for him sometimes."

They breath shortened as their mind was getting more distorted, "Why are you fearing me dear? I am just trying to help you out of your debt from a measly person like you." 

They were shaking now, tears brimming in their eyes. Yes, they sold themselves just to protect the only loved one that actually cared about them, but why did SHE have to get involved?! 

"Oh, dear, I'm sad when you frown… I'm just trying to help. Why are you declining help from your own mother!?" They could hear her voice echoing in their mind. "People like you who sell their whole worth for useless things are pathetic." 

They could just feel their mother harshly hold their face with two fingers, "Smile dear, people like you shouldn't frown like that." 

Tears were spilling out at this point, choked sobs as they didn't want to alarm their partner. 

"Stop crying. You did this to yourself." 

They let out a choked sob as they fell on the floor sobbing. They didn't want to alarm him, but they were feeling too many emotions at once to care. 

The door's knob started to jiggle a bit, "Dear?! Are you alright in there?!" Their boyfriend called out from the other side. Their breath stopped for a brief moment as the door slowly opened and the first thing that Mint saw was his partner curled up on the floor sobbing to themselves. 

"A-are you ok..?!" He crouched down to them, who they didn't even notice until they looked up. Tears still spilled out of their eyes (well, one was a lighter shade than the other but you get the point.) 

"Breath darling… Breath." 

They picked themselves up, now facing him with their tears soaking the floor, but he seemed to not care about it. 

… 

Once things eased down a bit, they were both in their room that they both shared together. 

"You ok now? " He asked gently to his lover, a soft hum was enough to assure him that they're at least ok. 

While that was done he started reading a book that was on his side of the bed while Lilac was asleep next to him. A few minutes went by and he soon fell asleep with his lover, clinging on to them.


End file.
